The invention described herein relates to chemical explosives having good thermal stability.
In modern ordnance there is a strong requirement for explosives having both good thermal stability and good explosive power. In the various explosives taught in the prior art, these two requirements are somewhat mutually exclusive. That is to say, those explosives having good thermal stability exhibit poorer explosive performance and vice versa.
The compound 2,4,5-trinitroimidazole is known in the literature as are its potassium and imidazole salts. See Novikov et al., "Nitration of Imidazoles with Various Nitrating Agents," Khim. Geterosikl. Soedin., vol. 6, p. 503 (1970). There is nothing in the literature, however, which in any way suggests either any explosive properties or the thermal stability of the parent compound or the potassium or imidazole salts.